JD Lazuli
Lazuli JD(VLM073) was born into the Lazuli on March 14, 2002. His mother was Cazanna, and his father was Basil. He was born with three litter-mates named Dumbleton, Eungella, and Rex Rob. All four pups survived to adulthood; however, Rex Rob, Eungella, and Dumbleton all eventually disappeared, leaving JD as the last of his litter. JD became a regular rover and was often seen roving at the Whiskers for females. He mated with Baddiel of the Whiskers, who later gave birth to his pups: Jogu, Maladoy, and VWM082. He later mated with Super Furry Animal, who gave birth to a litter of pups, but they were abandoned. In mid 2005, Basil died, and JD was the oldest of the males, so he took up dominance beside his mother Cazanna. However, JD left the Lazuli in mid 2007 with two of his younger brothers named Shoy and Wawa. The three rovers soon met up with two evicted Young Ones females and a pup. PQ The small group stayed together and formed a new group called PQ. The Young Ones meerkats were Phalanges Paah, Tequila, and and a male pup named Shady. Tequila took female dominance while JD took male dominance of the new group. The Lazuli males didn't stay long with the females since they couldn't produce a litter. TB hit the group, killing Wawa and Phalanges Paah in September 2006. The two remaining Lazuli males, JD and Shoy, left along with Shady. The group was considered lost when Tequila managed to join the Balrog. The PQ mob was no more. Starsky The three males then came across four evicted Whiskers females and formed the Starsky in August 2007. The four females were Mozart, Kinkaju, Armanita Ditch, and De La Soul. JD was the oldest male in the group so he easily established himself as dominant male of the new group. The position of dominant female was fought over by the half-sisters Mozart and Kinkaju, who were both pregnant to JD. Mozart was the oldest female in the group but her younger rival Kinkaju claimed leadership. Sadly, the group was hit by TB. JD was the first to be killed by the disease, followed by Armanita Ditch and Shady. Shoy disappeared and was believed to have been predated, leaving just Mozart, Kinkaju, and De La Soul. The three females were lost within the following months, bringing an end to the Starsky. ''Meerkat Manor'' JD helped played as Carlos on Meerkat Manor. In season one, he was seen as a regular rover who first mated with Daisy(Super Furry Animal). Tosca(Baddiel), who he had mated with before the show, gave birth to two of his pups, Jogu and McMurphy(Maladoy), early in the season. The role of Carlos was shared with JD's brother Bobby. Bobby was seen throughout season 1 mating with Mozart and Tosca. In the beginning of season 2, JD played as himself, leading the Lazuli after Big Si(Basil). As the dominant male, JD spent much of his time keeping rovers away from his family, but most of his attempts were unsuccessful. Big Will from the Whiskers and Grog from the Commandos(Young Ones) managed to mate with JD's mother Cazanna and sister Penny. The Carlos seen roving throughout the second season was played by Bobby. In the third season, JD continued to play as Carlos; he was seen as the collared dominant male of the Starsky. Kinkajou(Kinkaju) from the Whiskers eventually became the dominant female by his side. Sadly, Carlos had an infected wound on his face which was said to have been given to him by Hannibal(Jim Bob), when in reality he died of TB. In "The Death of Romance", Carlos was sadly found dead by his family. ''Ella, A Meerkat's Tale'' In the 2005 documentary Ella, A Meerkat's Tale JD was seen briefly playing as the meerkat Carlos. He was seen mating with a subordinate female named Daisy(Super Furry Animal). The footage shown was the same used in Meerkat Manor. At the end of the documentary the same character mated with a collared evicted female named Ella(Baddiel). However, the male mating with Ella was Bobby, JD's brother. Family Mother: Cazanna. Father: Basil. Grandmothers: Ziziphus and Vivian. Gandfathers: Belgarion and Stinker. Mates: Baddiel, Mozart, Kinkaju, Tequila, and Super Furry Animal. Sons: Jogu, Maladoy, and VWM082. Links Lazuli Mob PQ Mob Starsky Mob Bobby Lazuli Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:PQ meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats